


Heart Skips a Beat

by panotaku95



Series: Klance Positivity Month 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Klance Positivity Month 2017, it's a happy fluffy story I promise, this is my first fanfic so don't be too mean please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panotaku95/pseuds/panotaku95
Summary: Lance and Keith are about to bring their relationship (if you can even call it that) to a new level. Lance’s mind begins to race back to all the special times he’s spent with the other boy and how much the red paladin means to him.Week One Theme: Firsts





	Heart Skips a Beat

Lance's breath became ragged as he looked at the boy beneath him. Beautiful violet eyes met his ocean blues, soft and loving. _How did I get so lucky?_ he asked himself. After all these years he never would have imagined Keith being in his bed, looking up at him with so much trust and adoration, claiming a hold on his heart. _I must be the luckiest guy in the world...no, the whole universe!_  

 

"No, that would be me," Keith said, intruding on Lance's thoughts. Lance blinked slowly, a blush painting his cheeks as he realized he said that last part out loud. "God, you're so beautiful." 

 

"And you're my handsome samurai. To be honest, we should have seen this coming. We do make a great team." 

 

"Whatever you say, Sharpshooter." 

 

Lance grinned, eyes crinkling at the corners. After a moment he looked back at Keith, his gaze becoming more serious. 

 

"Are you sure about this?" Lance steels himself for the response, expecting the worst but hoping for the best. 

 

Keith squashes any self-doubt Lance has. "Of course. If it's you, I'd do anything." 

 

Lance's heart skips a beat, but he remains calm as he grabs the condom and lube off the bedside table. As he rolls the condom on himself, slicking up with lube, his mind begins to wander. Wanders to all the other times Keith has made Lance's heart skip a beat, back to all the new experiences he's had with the man before him. 

 

 _Back to his first year in the Garrison. Lance studied his ass off to be just like the number one fighter pilot in his program, even though he remained in the cargo class. The guy was perfect, with amazing flying skills and top-notch gut instincts. Lance couldn't help but admire him. At one point, he decided it would be fun to start a little friendly competition with the other boy, but Keith barely even noticed. They had only talked a handful of times but by the end of his first year Lance was totally head over heels for the guy. It wasn't long after that news of the failed Kereberos mission reached the students' ears. Not even a day later and rumors spread that Keith was kicked out, supposedly for disciplinary issues. Lance was finally promoted to fighter class, but he didn't feel like celebrating; it didn't feel like a victory._  

 

 _Back to seeing him again after a long and tedious year. After an alien ship landed on Earth's surface, Lance desperately tried thinking of a distraction and found that a certain mullet had beat him to the punch. Lance wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was thrilled to see Keith again after so long, even though Keith didn't recognize him. After climbing aboard a giant blue Mecha lion and being rocketed into space, he tried to gain some semblance of home in the only way he knew how: reiniate his rivalry with Keith. The other boy didn't disappoint, meeting his every challenge with a playful smirk._  

 

 _Back to when Haxxus and Sendak stormed the castle. Lance didn't hesitate to shield Coran from the bomb. That's just the kind of guy he was. Blacking out from the pain was all in a days work. Lance awoke to a strangled cry and after realizing it was Keith's voice that penetrated his coma-induced slumber, proceeded to shoot Sendak in the back, which allowed Pidge to slice Sendak's druid arm off and release Keith to the ground. Seeing that the red paladin was fine, Lance fell back against his perch and passed out again. He didn't know how much time had passed but the next thing he remembered was Keith kneeling down beside him, grabbing his hand, and staring into his eyes. Lance looked back with awe, even through the pain, as the words slipped through his mouth, "We did it. We are a good team." Sitting there with Keith, holding hands for the first time, Lance thought that was the closest he'd ever get to an actual confession. Overwhelmed with this new revelation, he slumped into the other boy's embrace. He'd never admit it, but he remembered that exchange, as well as the feeling of Keith cradling him in his arms as he carried him to the healing pod. He drifted back to sleep with a smile firmly engraved on his face._  

 

 _Back to Haggar's cursed wormhole jump. Keith and Shiro were the first to exit the jump and Lance all but screamed for them to return. After being ejected himself, he found solace knowing that he wasn't alone; Hunk had landed on the ice planet with him. But he couldn't shake the terror that plagued his heart, not knowing what happened to Keith and if he was okay. He cried tears of joy the moment all five paladins were reunited, but kept to himself the real reason for his relief._  

 

 _Back to the "almost pool date". Lance and the others finally had a break while Coran fixed up the castle and he decided that some time relaxing in the pool that Allura once mentioned sounded like as good a plan as any. What he didn't anticipate was Keith stopping the door with his hand and stepping into the elevator with him. And he certainly wasn't expecting the power to cut out and for him to end up back to back with Keith, climbing up the elevator shaft with skin touching skin. Even though the trip wasn't worth the trouble--STUPID ALTEAN POOLS!!!--he could still feel the heat emenating from the other man's body several days later and thanked the Gods and Goddesses above for a bonding moment he could actually admit to remembering._  

 

 _Back to Keith's return from the Blade of Marmora. The red paladin came back to the castle, bruised and bloody, with a sword that looked familiar but Lance couldn't quite place why. Turns out it was Keith's dagger that had transformed when he gained the knowledge of his half-Galra heritage. Although the rest of the team seem surprised by this, it only confirmed Lance's speculations. I mean, back on the Balmera, Keith closed the bay doors simply by putting his hand on the console. Lance could tell that the rest of the team, especially Allura, was taking this new information hard. He decided that he could be some sort of support for the red paladin, slowly but surely getting on his good graces and being there for him in a way that only Lance could. Keith started to open up about his past and it was then that Lance learned that Keith was an orphan, growing up in foster homes and never experiencing the love that a family brings. Lance vowed to do everything he could to help Keith realize that he could call their ragtag crew family and the castle ship home._  

 

 _Back to Shiro's disappearance. Lance could easily tell that Keith was devastated by losing Shiro again so soon. Hell, everyone could tell just by looking at him, choosing instead to keep their distance to avoid antagonizing the poor guy. Lance knew better than that though; knew that Keith really just needed someone to talk to. So once again he gave the red paladin his unconditional attention and support. He helped calm down Keith, became his impulse control. Together the two lead Voltron in Shiro's absence, the others giving their silent approval. Lance was glad that Keith trusted him so much, even if it came from such a negative turn of events. On one particularly difficult evening for Keith, Lance just wrapped his arms around him, cradling him to his chest and wiping away any stray tears. He let Keith cry until he couldn't cry anymore and only then did he gently take Keith's chin in his hand, guiding those violet orbs to his ocean gaze. When their eyes met, Lance whispered, "You're doing great. I'm so proud of you," to which Keith replied, "Thank you," before reaching his own hand up to Lance's face and bringing their lips together. It was awkward and sloppy and wet with salty tears but it was the most beautiful thing Lance had ever experienced. And he hoped that Keith would want to kiss him like that again in the future. When the team finally recovered Shiro, who incidentally ended up with Matt and the other Freedom Fighters, Lance feared that the guardian spirit of fire would once again turn to their leader for support and guidance; was afraid that Keith wouldn't want or need Lance anymore. He was pleasantly surprised when Keith continued to rely on him, looking to the blue paladin for stability. Before every mission thereafter, Keith would kiss him good luck and Lance would melt each time, repeatedly wondering how he could be so lucky._  

 

Now, as he lined himself up to Keith's entrance, he couldn't help but let out a soft laugh, escaping on a breathy sigh. 

 

"What's so funny," Keith asked him. His brow started to crease in slight confusion and interest. Lance leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

 

"Just thinking about how amazing and wonderful and perfect you are." 

 

A blush covered Keith's face, red tinting all the way to his ears. He looked down shyly before returning his gaze to the boy above. "Thanks, Lance, but it's definitely you who's perfect. I mean, you're so kind and supportive and understanding, not to mention gorgeous. I could look at you all day and never get bored." 

 

"Keith," Lance's breath got caught in his throat. His eyes started to water but he held back his tears. 

 

Keith reached up to caress Lance's cheek. "Yes?" he asked. Lance looked up to the sky, praying to every God or Goddess in the galaxy to give him strength. He brought his head back down, locking blue on violet. 

 

"I love you." he said, voice low and barely above a whisper. 

 

Keith visibly stiffened and Lance began internally screaming at himself for being so stupid and so honest and so trusting and so-- 

 

"I love you, too." Keith whispered back, body relaxing back to how it was before. 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Really really." 

 

"I really am the luckiest guy in the universe then." Lance breathed out. A crooked grin split his face and he leaned in close to Keith. From this distance Keith could count all the freckles that littered Lance's nose and cheeks, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them all. 

 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist. "Again, babe, that would be me." He leaned up just slightly as he placed his lips on Lance's. Deepening the kiss with all the new emotions that love brings forth, both boys became moaning messes. As the minutes passed, Lance realized that this moment, finally making love to Keith, was just one of the amazing firsts that they've shared. And he couldn't wait to create more with him. 

 


End file.
